Obsessed
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: Shiori KuroUchiha is just as good as the lost member of the hiddenleaf village, Itachi. She was not born but adopted into the Uchiha clan and left alive only because she was not of the blood that Itachi spilled. Now years later Itachi is obsessed with Sh
1. Run

Obsessed 

Summary:

Shiori Kuro-Uchiha is just as good as the lost member of the hidden-leaf village, Itachi. She was not born but adopted into the Uchiha clan and left alive only because she was not of the blood that Itachi spilled. Now years later Itachi is obsessed with Shiori because she can match him in almost everything and he tells her that he is the ONLY one allowed to kill her. Thus her story begins…

Note: I will be submitting a picture of her onto deviantart sometime soon. My account name is AkumuNakidasu.

Chapter One: Run

_Run. _ A voice whispered through her head. _Run Shiori._ The familiar voice swept through her mind. She knew she was in danger. She was already exhausted but he knew she had to run. These guys were smart, they saved their weaker ones for last. First they used the strongest to wear her down, now all she could do was run. _Run Shiori_. The voice filtered through again. She knew that voice. It was Itachi. _I am the only one allowed to kill you_. He said. She couldn't help but grin. Itachi had not been able to kill her. She could keep up with him, match him but now it was a game of cat and mouse. He would toy with her when she was weak.

She would fight him again but first she needed to survive this, to fight once again with the master of the sharingan. She knew the technique well. She was not a true Uchiha but was raised by them. Itachi killed them all, her foster family, all but his brother Sasuke and herself. She was not a true Uchiha so he did not bother with her. Now he was obsessed with her. _Shiori Kuro-Uchiha_.

_I might not make it this time_. She left the thought in her mind for Itachi to pick up.

_You are mine to kill_. He repeated.

_I can't help it if I am killed_. She answered. She knew one was close, getting ready with a handful of shuriken. She only had a kunai and one shuriken left. It did not leave her much choice but to keep on running. Maybe her strength would last. She dodged the attack that came next, jumping into the trees for cover, then continued to run. That's when she felt _him_. He was there somewhere in waiting. He would not try to kill her at the moment, it wouldn't be any fun while she was weak. She heard someone plummet, smelt the blood in the air. "Itachi." She said out loud.


	2. Death in Her Eyes

Obsessed 

Summary:

Shiori Kuro-Uchiha is just as good as the lost member of the hidden-leaf village, Itachi. She was not born but adopted into the Uchiha clan and left alive only because she was not of the blood that Itachi spilled. Now years later Itachi is obsessed with Shiori because she can match him in almost everything and he tells her that he is the ONLY one allowed to kill her. Thus her story begins…

Note: This story will have a lot of flashback/Memory scenes (They will be in italics)

Chapter Two: Death in Her Eyes

Shiori came to a halt. Itachi was somewhere close. None of the Chunin chasings her would live to see the next day. She knew that from fact. She jumped high onto a tree branch looking around, looking for any sign of Itachi. It was nearly impossible Itachi was too good. She heard a gasp as another fell silent. Itachi was merciless. She silenced her breathing listening for any sound that might give away his presence. Nothing, not even the animals were giving him away.

"Something wrong Shiori." Her eyes widened and she spun around. Itachi stood over her. His eyes staring back at her. She didn't dare to blink. His hand shot out and he lifted her chin toward his face.

"You are bleeding." He said inspecting her face. He did not like anyone hurting her but himself.

"I got hit. I took care of the guy." He moved her face side to side. He showed no emotion. She saw death in his eyes just as he once said about her Itachi and his father.

_"Mikoto that girl has death in her eyes."_

"_Shush Fugaku. That girl has been through enough. Her parents are gone and her whole village. Of course she might have that look. I am taking care of her. She is a part of Uchiha now." Mikoto said. Shiori sat with her arms over her knees and her head down. She could hear everything they said. She probably was dead inside, she didn't know anymore. She was only five years old and couldn't cry, not anymore. _

"_Your eyes are full of death." Shiori looked up. The eldest son Itachi was there standing over her. She did not answer, just stared back. Itachi looked away toward his parents. "You'll stay. Mother has father around her finger." Itachi said with no emotion in that one statement. She looked toward the room Mikoto and Fugaku were in, than back but Itachi was gone just as he had come. _

She was brought back to present day when Itachi gripped her wrist. He pulled the glove from her right arm. He traced his fingers over the scar there. Etched into her was his name, Itachi. She felt her stomach lurch as she remembered the day it happened. One of Itachi's followers had caught her and had his fun carving Itachi into her arm. Itachi killed him when he found them. It was five years ago when she was eleven and Itachi was twelve. She wore bandages and a glove to hide the reminder of that time.

"You hide it, even though you are mine."

"You weren't the one who did it Itachi. I always look at it and am reminded of those people." Itachi's hand rested on the scar. She was the only one who ever saw his gentle side. The only one he was ever gentle with anymore. Gentle and rough. Both qualities were shown to her, along with ruthless and merciless behaviors. Itachi killed his clan without even blinking. She knew how he could be. She was only alive because she did not share his blood. She remembered Sasuke then. Itachi did not kill his younger brother, but why? She asked herself this multiple tine.

"Itachi why are you here?" She asked. He looked away toward where all the Chunin fell.

"You said you might be killed. I cannot let that happen. I ma the only one who can do that."

"Then why don't you kill me now?" Shiori asked. Itachi looked at her wrist, and then trailed his nail across her vein in her wrist.

"It wouldn't be any fun. You wouldn't put up much of a fight."

"But you kill weaker Chunin than yourself. Why am I an exception?" His eyes settled on her.

"You are not an Uchiha by birth, yet everyone though you were good enough to give the Sharingan to. You learned to match me everything about you screams survival but in the past you wanted to die."

"So I intrigue you?" she asked.

"Something like that." Itachi answered.

"Do you hate me?" She asked not really expecting an answer. She looked to her scar. "Would it have been different if I were born an Uchiha? Would you have killed me that day?" She asked.

"Most likely." He answered straight forward. He then touched the Uchiha symbol on her wait band of her outfit.

"He wears this on his back." Itachi said meaning Sasuke.

"Yes I am proud to have been with the Uchiha clan. Even if my blood is not Uchiha, I am Uchiha."

"They wanted you to marry onto Uchiha. Disgusting." Shiori winced. He must have seen because he continued.

"Forcing marriage just to join a clan."

"What if the idea wasn't forced and I had wanted to? If I had someone I liked enough to consider the idea?" His eyes narrowed.

"Who? Which one?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. He wouldn't have cared," she answered. "He was a proud Uchiha, then I don't know what happened." She added. Itachi's hand was curled into a fist. Blood trickled down his palm.

"Itachi." She said. He loosened his fingers and crescent-shaped cuts were on his palm. She placed her hand over his. "Don't do that to yourself." She said softly. Itachi might have killed the Uchiha clan but she couldn't change how she viewed him. Whatever made him do it she knew had to have a purpose. The only thing she couldn't understand was Mikoto's death. She was sweet, loving, and caring. She saved Shiori's life and yet so did Itachi. He saved her life when she was young and stupid. Inexperienced is what he said. That was the last time she saw him truly smile.

_"Shiori is eleven years old today?" Mikoto said hugging the girl. Sasuke smiled and Itachi looked over. They celebrated and later that's when a boy teased Shiori. He had lied and almost killed her. _

"_You are eleven now. You need to go into the forest and fight the test Chunin. Do it or the Uchiha clan will hate you and you'll have to leave!" the boy said. _

"_Itachi would hate me?" Shiori asked. _

"_Especially Itachi." Shiori ran into the house and grabbed a kunai from the top of a hiding place. She was determined to stay where the Uchiha were, where Itachi was. She wandered into the forest. That's when she found out how powerful a Chunin could be. _

"_Look what I found a little Konoha village girl." Shiori looked around not seeing anyone. "Such an easy kill. She can't even spot me!" A blast of sound hit her ears. She screamed in pain, dropping to her knees, with her hands over her ears. The sound pierced her brain. He mind cried out for help. The next attack came fast. The sound Chunin cut across her knee. A huge gash that left her feeling dizzy. She closed her eyes believing she was going to die. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and there he was. _

"_Itachi." She squeaked. He stood over her, blood splattered across his face. She looked away. "I am so stupid I am no kunoichi." She said in defeat. _

"_No you're just inexperienced, Shiori." He smiled and held his hand out/ she took it. Her leg still bled and Itachi knew. He ripped his shirt to wrap the wound. "You'll be alright. Let's get back, today you're the birthday girl." Itachi said letting her lean on him. _

"_Okay!" she said happily. It was months later that the Uchiha clan was destroyed by her savior and once again she saw blood splattered across his face. _

Itachi was looking at her when she came back from remembering.

"Sorry I was thinking of something." He just continued to watch her. "About the time you saved my life from that sound Chunin." She answered. "I really thought I was going to die. How did you know I was out there?" she asked. Itachi took a minute to answer.

"I followed you." Shiori was surprised.

"Why?"

"That boy told you an untruth, you took the order."

"I wonder what ever happened to him--" She stopped. After the outsider told her that lie she never saw him again. She didn't even know his name. "You killed him." She said knowing now.

"He was a poor soul. He wanted you to get killed. There is no room for that in siding teams when being a Chunin. At least that was my reasoning back then." He answered. She watched his long cape-like coat sway from a gust of wind. She was sore and just wanted to find a safe place and sleep. But there were no safe places, not anymore. Itachi looked down on her. "You are in need of rest."

"I am sore but I cannot sleep. Nowhere is safe."

"Go to sleep. Nothing will happen to you." He stated. He then lepta onto a thicker branch and settled down.

"I can't ask you to do that." She said.

You are not." Nobody will kill you and you're no fun to kill exhausted." Itachi said explaining his reasoning but she didn't need one. She felt safe and in danger when she was with Itachi. He was her double-edged sword. Slowly she let herself fall asleep, drifting into a dream of back when Itachi had smiled.


End file.
